I Wanted To Be An Angel
by MakeRoomForCastiel
Summary: Castiel was never one who fit in, especially in school. He was bullied and beaten, switching from school to school, starting over each time. Determined to stay in one school for senior year, Castiel decided to create a persona of a silent girl.Will Castiel be able to hide his secret for the whole year? Difficulties appear when he bumps into the 'delinquent' Dean Winchester
1. Prologue

With soft pink lips, flowing brown hair, and eyes of sky blue;

she steps into the room, which automatically brightens the room.

She never speaks, not a word. But her smile is more than enough to make a heart fly.

She is the light.

She is an angel.

Castiel stared at the mirror intensely, carefully putting on a chestnut brown wig. There, everything was perfect. He gave a small smile, satisfied that the end result looked nothing like him- A pretty young girl stared back at him in the was a new school, a new life...and, Castiel planned to make the best of it.

Castiel was always different from other boys his age. He was soft spoken, frail, and well...He was attracted to the same sex, which made him a target for bullying and abuse. His brother Gabriel, the only one who ever stayed by his side, would have him transfer from school to school to keep him safe. This time he will try something different.

" Cas! Let's go you are going to be late for school! Hurry up or I will not give you a ride." His brother shouted from downstairs.

Castiel's eyes shot to the clock at his bedside, and yelped. It was already eight! school started in ten minutes. Castiel quickly grabbed a baggy sweater and jeans, frantically putting them on. " One second Gabe! I'm on my way down!" Castiel almost tripped down the stairs as he came down., readjusting his wig.

Gabriel looked more than confused at how his brother looked, but did not question it, giving a soft smile before it turned into a childish smirk. "You look hot bro. But, your voice is going to be hard to conceal...be careful if you plan on going through with this."

Castiel nodded, happy that his brother was understanding. " I promise to be careful, I can feel it..this time it will be different Gabe." and with that, castiel stepped outside to get into the car.


	2. Beginning of Silence

His heart was killing him, pounding against his ribs as he shakily got out of the car. Castiel walked up to the school, surprised his feet were actually holding himself up.

Be calm...be calm...act natural...they will not notice anything...just smile...calm...

He opened the doors to the school, looking around awkwardly as kids were bustling around in the hallway, trying to get to their classes. Castiel gave a sigh of relief at the fact none of them had the time to notice him. He pulled a neatly folded piece of paper with his classes listed on it as well as his locker number. Castiel took a deep breath to collect himself before speed walking to his locker, not wanting to be late on his first day. Everything was fine until he hit a wall...or at least he thought it was a wall. Castiel yelped, falling backwards and looking up at a jock who was towering over him. Oh shit, he was already going to get beaten up the first day! Castiel braced himself for yelling, punching, getting slammed into a locker, anything... but nothing happened. Nothing? Castiel blinked a few times and looked up to see a hand extended . What is this the twilight zone? Castiel hesitantly grabbed the others hand and pulled himself up.

The jock seemed just as surprised " I'm totally sorry— wait a second!" The jock stared right in Castiel's eyes.

Castiel was about to have yet another heart attack, was he to be found out before he even had his first class? This was going to be the end of him—

" Whoa, you're pretty cute... You new here?"

...

Wait? What?...WHAT?! Castiel gawked slightly before giving a slow nod, gripping his books to his chest.

" Well that explains it. Name is Tyler. What's yours?"

Castiel dared not speak, his voice would give it away... But what was he going to say?

This is where the cliché 'saved by the bell' literally saved his ass. It chimed through the hallways.

Tyler jumped " Crap! I can't get another tardy; or else I will get detention! Later!"

There he went, leaving Castiel alone in the halls. Well..luck seemed to be on his side today, let's hope it stays that way.

Castiel stared at his list and started to walk towards his first class. Let the new slate begin.


	3. An Angel Makes Friends

It was awkward enough that he did not know a single face that stared at him as he entered the room. There were no welcoming smiles, just whispering as he was ushered to the front of the class by the teacher.

" Listen up class! We have a new student transferring here. This is Castiel. Castiel, want to add anything?"

A shake of the head. No way he was speaking in the front of the class.

The teacher seemed to make note that he had no plan on speaking and pointed to a desk in the back corner. " you can sit there alright? Please be seated."

More stares. Castiel slowly walked to the back, and awkwardly sat down, looking down at the desk as class began.

Castiel looked to is right, the desk next to him was doodled on with sharpie and even carved into the desk with what looked to be with a knife. Castiel gulped, but then realized the desk was empty... Strange..guess the occupant was not here today...lucky once again.

The bell rang, which made him jump in his seat. Castiel quickly got up and grabbed his books, going to his next class.

The experience was exactly the same. He was introduced, there were a lot of stares and then he was seated in the back again. Well... If this keeps happening, the rest of the day should be rather smooth. He looked to his left, once again there was not an occupant, just doodles and carvings...huh..well it must be a coincidence.

The day continued and after class he went to lunch, buying a burger and going outside to eat. Sure he was alone outside on a bench, but he would be alone in there anyway, so why not enjoy the nice weather. As he was indulging in his burger, he felt the weight shift on the bench slightly and he looked up. Three people were next to him; two sitting in the ground and one next to him. One was a girl but the other two were boys.

" Hey there, hope you don't mind– we saw you enjoying yourself out here so we thought it would be nice to join— oh! I'm Kevin, we are in the same class first period. So is Jo over there." He makes a head nation towards the girls and she smiles. " and that's Sam, even though he is taller than most, he is actually a freshman. Funny huh?" Kevin laughed and Sam kicked him

" I could have introduced myself Kevin! Sheesh!" Sam laughed though also, not seeming to be really upset over the matter, just being playful.

Castiel just nodded slightly, giving a small smile , but not saying a word.

" Not much of a talker are you?" Jo smiled back " that's ok, talk when you feel like it ok? Now that you have friends , school should be much easier on you."

Castiel nearly choked on his food. Friends? He made friends this easily? He could not believe it.

Sam laughed" No need to get so choked up on us Cas! Wait..is it ok I call you Cas?"

Castiel nodded quietly

" Sweet, cool name by the way, very unique. I was named after my grandfather." Sam continued.

The three continued to talk, laughing and telling jokes. It made Castiel happy really, he felt welcomed for a change. It felt nice.

After lunch Castiel went back to class. Kevin was in his third period and Jo was in his fourth, so he had company the rest of the day. By the time Gabriel picked him up after school, a smile was permanently on Castiel's face, something he thought would never happen.

Gabe saw the smile and returned it " Good day bro?"

Castiel closed the door to the car and looked out the window. " Yes, I made friends today."


	4. The Desk Owner

Castiel got home, smile still on his face. Gabriel followed suit, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth.

" Not that I care or anything bro... But are you going to stay in ...that... Even at home or–"

Castiel took off the wig " No, I was not planning on it."

" So–" Gabriel smirks " what did you do about your voice?"

Castiel's face reddens slightly," well... I did not talk.."

"At all?"

"Not a word..."

"Whoa there Cas, I'm impressed you kept your tap shut that long "And then Gabriel was smacked, still laughing as he went to the kitchen to whip something up for them to eat.

"Pizza rolls ok?"

"That sounds great actually" castiel stated as he went to the bathroom to wash off makeup from his face. " Be sure to give me extra!"

While they ate, Castiel spoke about how surprising well his day went, how he made friends, and even telling his brother that a jock called him cute- which made Gabriel spit out his food with hysterical laughter. As the day ended castiel set his alarm this time so he would not have the same scare as he did today. Gabriel came into his room to say goodnight, popping a tootsie roll in his mouth.

" Isn't it a bit late to be eating candy Gabe? You will rot your teeth out at this rate."

" Who is supposed to be the parental figure again bro? " Gabriel laughed and absently waved at the comment. " Goodnight, douchebag"

"Assbutt" Castiel retorted back, smiling as he got into bed. His last thought before drifting asleep was of the empty desk next to him, with the intricate doodles, perhaps he will see the owner of the desk tomorrow...

Alarms. God he hated them! Castiel fumbled around groggily trying to find the button that would switch off the obnoxious ringing.

" Castiel! breakfast!"

Castiel groaned, trying to decide whether the alarm or his brother's voice was more irritating in the morning. Castiel slowly sat up, slamming the button on his alarm ,almost triumphantly, to stop the ringing. He stood and went to his closet where he grabbed a pair of jeans and one of his larger plaid shirts, he would need to go shopping for better clothes later...

" Come on kiddo! the pancakes are getting cold! I will eat them all if you don't hurry your ass down here!" Gabriel shouted from downstairs again

" I'm coming! sheesh." Castiel grabbed his wig and put it on before heading down, he will put on makeup after breakfast. " Im here you impatient jerk!"

Gabriel smiled and set the food on the table. before he himself sat down and started stuffing his face with food. Castiel did the same, though being very cautious not to get syrup in his wig.

After breakfast, Castiel finished off on prepping, and grabbed his books. "Let's go Gabe! I am not going to be late!"

Gabriel, of course in reply, walked as slow as he could like he was in a slow-mo shot. "noooooooo weeee aarrreee goiiiinnnggg tooo beee latttttteeeee" he said in the lowest monotone voice he could muster, which caused Castiel to roll his eyes.

"You are so childish Gabe!"

"And you are such a drama queen" Gabriel smirked " I'd like to see you be silent again the whole day, I bet you won't last 'till lunch bro."

Castiel scoffed "Watch me."

Castiel got to class on time, against Gabriel's wishes, who was purposely driving five mile under the speed limit. Fucking jerk. Class was pretty much the same, even the desk was empty next to him...again. Strange.

When lunch came along, castiel brought his secret weapon, A personal dry-erase white board. He ordered his burger again and went back outside to the bench to eat. Once again, Sam, Kevin, and Jo followed him out, greeting him happily.

This was Castiel's chance to ask, since both kevin and Jo were in his class. Castiel scribbled on the whiteboard and presented it to the three.

'whose desk is next to mine'

Strangely enough they all laughed. " Believe it or not, Thats Sam's bro, Dean. He is not in school much, but he is a pretty cool guy." Kevin said through gasps from laughing. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will meet him soon enough."

Sam nodded at this "Ya, Dean is a bit ...well...He says he has other things to do. He works a lot to support us... So I cannot really complain- he is a good guy though."

At this castiel nodded, personally relieved that it was not someone who would cause him trouble.

He was wrong.


	5. An Angel Meets A Devil

Castiel seemed to be well known by the first week of school. Guess that a absolutely silent transfer student was interesting. People would come up to castiel, to see if it was true that no matter what, he would not speak. And he didn't people seemed to admire that the most.

He had achieved the title " Angel of Silence" which was a bit humors to castiel at how ridiculous it really was... But it's not like he could say anything about it. Still, it was flattering to think that everyone thought he was a beautiful girl— his cover was definitely safe for now.

The whole week however, there was no sign of Dean, Sam's brother. Castiel actually seemed anxious about it, but sam assured him he was just on some business thing— He felt bad for Sam, he knows how it feels to be neglected by parents, heck, he never even seen his mother, and his father left long ago, leaving Gabriel to take care of Cas.

" Don't worry about it Castiel, he just likes to create suspense, he's cheesy like that. I'm sure you'll meet him sooner or later." Sam would keep saying that. And he was correct.

Next week Tuesday was when it happened. A tall boy , though not as tall as sam, walked through the door, wearing sunglasses even though he was inside. Castiel almost scoffed. Those who wear sunglasses inside tend to be utter douchebags! Who was this guy? The teacher did not seemed to be too pleased either at the arrival but told him to take a seat.

Castiel never saw this boy before, perhaps he was not really paying attention to him– that must be why he never—Wait- he's walking this way? That means... Castiel's eyes shot to the empty desk . THIS GUY IS DEAN?!

Castiel gawked when Dean sat next to him. This was not what he imagined him to be at all. Hell he looked like he was some kind rockstar. His face– damn that looks like it was chiseled by Michelangelo — wait! Castiel shook his head quickly, there was no way he could crush on his friend Sam's brother. That would be a new level of awkward.

Apparently, Castiel was still staring at Dean because Dean turned to face him. " Is there something on my face babe?Or do you just like staring?" There was a lopsided smirk that reminded him a bit of Sam...yep definitely related.

There were no words, just thick tension. Obviously, Dean was looking for an answer, so his face turned into confusion when he did not get one.

"... Well... I was expecting a witty comeback or something— this is awkward..." Dean leaned back in his chair, putting his feet in the desk."... Silent— wait a second. You must be Sammy's new friend." Dean mused a bit " he talks about you a lot at home and on the phone you know... It's so damn annoying."

Again not a word was spoken,though Castiel almost laughed at the motion of 'SAMMY', a name Sam really dislikes being called.

Castiel quickly scribbled on his whiteboard, smiling softly .

'I'm pretty sure he just likes "Sam" not Sammy. I'm Castiel by the way .'

Dean leaned toward the whiteboard to read what the other wrote before he laughed loudly, his voice carrying throughout the room. " I know that! It just bugs the shit out of him–"

"Dean Winchester!" The teacher shouted to the back of the room. Castiel made note that the entire class was looking back , startled at the laugh Dean had made. " I swear if I did not know any better, you were the devil! "

At that Dean chuckled and sarcastically blew a kiss at the teacher " I am always told I had devilish good looks"

Castiel almost lost it, covering his mouth quickly to suppress a laugh. Dean made not and blew a kiss on his direction playfully.

And that's how it happened. Right there. An angel made friends with the Devil.


	6. Whiteboards

Lunch was great, the group now had a fifth member, Dean. He made the already loud group, even more boisterous with a laugh that could shake the world. Castiel loved that laugh, it was almost contagious. If castiel was not trying so hard not to use his voice, he would for sure have laughed at least ten times in the past five minutes.

" And Sammy over here was like 'Oh Castiel, She is so pretty' and 'She is so mysterious ' " He pretended to swoon, laughing "He would not shut up! "

Sam punched his brother in the arm, face reddening slightly. "It was nothing like that! I was just telling him that you wanted to meet him and-" he quieted down , mumbling something that Castiel could not make out, but Dean seemed to hear it, his laugh echoing again.

Kevin joined in on the teasing, and Jo followed suit. " Sam and Cas sitting in a tree~ k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Sam was not very amused by this, grumbling. " I said it is not like that! I just admire her is all." Sam huffed, face redder than ever.

Castiel was flattered and all, however he did not have any kind of feelings toward Sam. Sure, Sam was good looking, but in his eyes, he was just a friend like Kevin and Jo. Castiel scribbled on his whiteboard, smiling softly.

'It is not nice to tease guys'

he scribbled erased the board quickly and wrote once more

'Why does no one tease about Sam and Jo , Jo is a girl too you know'

At this Kevin snickered and it was Jo's turn to be flustered. Your welcome Sam.

Dean chuckled and patted Castiel on the back." This girl has spunk!" Dean smiled at castiel and looked at the whiteboard. " so why the silence any way? Are you mute or something?"

Castiel paused, hesitantly nodding. That was probably the best thing to do... He needs to cover up the truth.

" Well that sucks. I'm sure you would have had a beautiful voice to match the pretty face"

It might have been teasing, but castiel felt heat rush to his cheeks. Definitely a problem. He could not fall for his friends brother! Especially after current events. But... Castiel looked up at Dean. His sunglasses were off, revealing the most beautiful green eyes. Unbelievable ...

Castiel quickly stood up when the bell rang, glad that it saved him from drooling over Dean. What bad luck to have a crush on him– Castiel definitely needs to be careful.

Class continued, and by the time Castiel got home , he was dead tired. Gabriel seemed to understand and let him take a nap on the couch while he made dinner. Castiel awoke to the smell of Chinese food.

Gabriel ordered take out it seems.

" What happened to cooking dinner?" Castiel asked rubbing his eyes.

"Burnt it to a crisp— surprised you did not wake up when the doorbell rang. That tired?" Gabriel chuckled walking over to the couch , handing him a box of takeout and chopsticks. " We have some business to take care of anyway, it's better this way."

Castiel grumbled unhappily. Business meaning hunting. " I thought we were trying for a normal life Gabriel..." Castiel was actually happy with his somewhat normal life, what if hunting screws it back up ?

" Fine, you don't need to come this time, but next time Castiel, you are coming. We cannot live this apple pie life forever, you know that." Gabriel sighed unhappily before grabbing his jacket. " I'll be back in the morning to drop you off at school, don't get in any trouble ok?

Castiel nodded, feeling a bit guilty for refusing to go with his brother. " I will.." Castiel quickly got up to see his brother off." Good luck, and stay safe."

" Don't I always?"

" No, you don't."


	7. It's A Draw

Shit, Castiel screwed up big time. He stared at the words on Dean's board, then back at his own to see what he wrote, his face heating up. Castiel scrambled to grab his board, flustered.

' So what? Im sure Jo says you're handsome all the 's just a simple fact that you are gorgeous'

Beautiful comeback castiel, way to save your ass.

Dean read the board before smiling and writing it on his own, seeming to take a good minute before revealing it to Castiel

'Well ya, But it's different coming from a pretty pretty face, not that Jo is not pretty.'

...

'You think im Pretty?'

'You think I'm handsome'

Dean smirked and winked at Castiel playfully, giving his lopsided grin before adding to his last comment he had scribbled down.

'We are just too beautiful for this world. An angel and a devil huh?'

Castiel covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Dean scribbled some more

'That's right, we are just so beautiful we can burn out peoples eyes if they look too long.'

'Death by beauty, an unfortunate fate.'

'Can say that again, Cas.'

They both smiled at each other. Dean scribbled again on his board seeming very intense in his writing, he held a finger up to tell him hold on a second.

Castiel waited patiently, curious about what Dean was writing , however. After a good two minutes, Dean triumphantly revealed his work. It was a really bad drawing of Cas with angel wings and Himself with horns, burning some poor sap's eyes out.

Castiel's smile widened, and wrote on his board.

' I know 3 year olds that could do better than that!'

'Ok I admit I'm no artist. But I thought I did a good job!'

Dean seemed to pout a bit, kicking Castiel's foot for the three-year-old remark before chuckling. Castiel returned a kick of his own to Dean's shin before going back to scribbling on his board.

' Aren't you childish. Just like your artwork!'

Dean threw his marker at Castiel , who luckily dodged it. Castiel wrote again

'I believe I have won this battle.'

And with that, the bell rang, signaling class was over.

"Time for lunch!" Dean smiled , grabbing Castiel by the arm and dragging him along. " I'm going to make you regret dissing my art. Drawing contest! Sam, Kevin, Jo, you, and me. Losers pay for the winners lunch!" Dean chuckled still pulling Castiel along.

Castiel really was uncomfortable due to the fact that even when he was dragged to lunch, Dean was still was gingerly holding his arm when they arrivedp. He could feel a blush creeping on to his face.

Dean seemed to notice this, his face reddened as well , then as quick as he could, he let go of Castiel's arm, clearing his throat. " Er.. Well we are it here. Let's quickly grab lunch and head outside" he scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the awkwardness he had produced.

Castiel nodded and quickly got in line to grab his food. Sam and the others joined up with the two a few minutes later, unaware of the tension.

"Hey Cas!" Sam wrapped his arm around Castiel " How's it going? Did my bro cause trouble again?" Sam eyed Dean questioningly at the reddening of his brothers face.

" I did nothing wrong Sammy." Dean scoffed before going on about the drawing contest and what the winner received .

" Sounds fun! But I warn you , I draw like no other!" Jo smiled and punched Dean playfully in the arm before grabbing some paper. " let's do this!"

In the end it was Jo who won the contest, drawing a pretty bad ass dragon. Castiel came in second with a picture of a bumblebee and flower. Then Sam with a horse.. Well that's what he said it was. Kevin and Dean tied for last when they both crumpled up their papers in frustration.


	8. Hunting

It was the first time Castiel had ever dreamed about Dean. His bright green eyes and his lopsided smirk, talking to him even though he did not respond back. He seemed so content, not wanting the dream to end as he listened to Dean ramble on about something he could not even focus on. But, then the dream turned sour. Dean was all of a sudden yelling at him, shoving him away and pushing to the floor.

"You lied to me! You lied to all of us!" his eyes grew dark as he started walking away " You are not an angel, you are a freak of nature."

Castiel tried to cry out an explanation, anything to get Dean to listen and stay, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. He kept trying to scream out Deans name as he walked away, but black sludge started dripping out of his mouth, refusing to let him speak, choking him. Castiel did not know what was worse , the pain of being suffocated or the shattering pain in his heart.

He woke up screaming and crying in the passengers seat of Gabriels car. Gabriel, who was startled by the sudden crying pulled over to the side of the road to see what was going on, looking concerned.

"Woah there kiddo, you ok?" Gabriel placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about. Are we close?" Castiel sighed shakily and looked out at the car window, seeing nothing but open land.

"We are still a few hours away from town, we will be there around nine, so it will be dark." Gabriel started driving again smiling to himself " Been practicing your devils traps? might need to draw a few tonight to be prepared. No way I'm letting that demon run away a second time."

"I have been getting better, my latin is a little rusty though on the exercising though.." Castiel mumbled, ashamed to admit he was not really focusing on anything other than school.

" That should not be a problem as long as we don't get separated- Oh and I forgot to tell you. I brought you a gift." Gabriel handed him a parcel, roughly wrapped in newspaper. "It's nothing special so don't get too excited."

Castiel smiled warmly, gingerly opening the package to reveal a suit and a tan overcoat.

"Gabe, this actually looks expensive...how did you-"

"Hush. Don't go asking silly questions when someone does you a courtesy, Cas. It is for when we do cases, might as well look the part right?" Gabriel gave a large grin. " The Men in Black got nothing on us."

Castiel laughed and took off his wig and set it aside carefully in the back. " When we get into town I'll change, Put this suit to work... Speaking of which...Do you have one?"

"Of course. No offence bro, but i am totally going to rock mine better than yours."

"I'm sure you will Gabe, I'm sure you will." Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled.

By the time they got into town, the sun had completely set, leaving a cloak of darkness to protect the two brothers in their work. They stopped at a gas station and out changed. Castiel walked out of the bathroom feeling pretty good in his new suit that fit him almost perfectly.

" Well well well, look at my little bro all grown up." Gabriel chuckled, sucking on a lollipop and already decked out in his suit. He definitely looked the part, his dusty blonde hair slicked back.

" Gabe, it looks like you just walked out of a cheesy detective movie!" Castiel laughed and straightened his own suit.

" That's the point, Cas. Look at you though..." Gabriel walked over and sighed " What are we going to do with this mop of hair... hmm..." Gabriel smirked and licked his hands,then he ran them back in Castiel's hair.

Castiel shrieked in horror "GABE! EW! GROSS!"

"Hold still, you are such a child! there. Much better!" Gabe got back in the car before looking back at the shell shocked Castiel. "Get in loser, we're going hunting!"

Castiel never liked the morgue, not one bit. The place was stale and it smelt like death.

"Here." Gabriel handed Castiel a fake badge before walking up to the his own badge. "Agents Walkins and Miller. We are here to investigate a Mr. Lawrence."Castiel fumbled with his badge, ending up showing it upside-down. Gabriel rolled his eyes and flipped it upwards. "Damn rookie, I apologize, I'm supposed to show him the ropes." Gabriel gave a heavy sigh before continuing. " May we see the body?"

The old man stared at the badges before giving a small grunt. " Isn't two of you good enough? Two men just left an hour ago."

" We are simply here to do a follow-up. As I said, I'm showing this rookie the ropes."

The old man grumbled but nodded, "This way, follow me." The man got up and led them to the body. " As I told those other blokes, there was nothing unusual other that the scorch marks on Mr. Lawrence's fingers and arms. Perhaps he was doing electrical work...He was never a favored fellow with no family, so I Planned on cremating him in the morning. Any other questions boys?"

"Nope, we will just examine the body and be on our way, Thank you." Gabriel nodded slowly as the old man left them be to investigate before he searched the body. "Stenches of sulfur, definitely a demons handiwork."

Castiel nodded " So we have a case then?"

"We definitely have a case. Let's get going."


	9. Hunters Meet

The clues led to a barn. Of course it did. Why couldn't demons hang out in less creepy environment like a starbucks coffee shop, yeah...that would be nice. The brothers did their work, Castiel started painting devils traps while Gabriel got the holy water and salt borders ready.

" We ready Gabe? I really don't want to be a devil's meat suit..so can we get this on the road please?"

" Calm your titts bro, we got this. Be ready any second he will show up and-"

The doors slammed open, a gust of wind blowing the salt away.

" My my...What a nice welcome home. 'Ello boys." A demon clad in black walked in, smiling darkly. "Do say, what gives me the pleasure of two young hunters greeting me. Sorry to say, The demon you were hunting is far gone now." The man walked in , stopping right before he reached the first devils trap. " You think I would actually fall for that?...hm...you don't seem like the average hunter-"

" What do you mean the demon is long gone?" Gabriel quickly interrupted, not giving the man a chance to finish his sentence. " We tracked him all the way here!"

" Honestly, I killed the bloke...his deals were broken, giving us demons a rather poor reputation."

"Ha! thats a laugh..sorry to break it to you, but demons already have a bad reputation!"

The man laughed " Crowley"

"What?"

"That's my name... A pleasure..oh what's this? There seems to be two more" Crowley chuckled looking at the doorway from which he entered. " Rather young as well I see. Hunters must truly be a family business."

Castiel looked to the door quickly to see two figures walking in. His heart sank when he heard one of their voices.

" The gig is up. There is no running away this time." Dean growled

It was Dean. What was Dean doing here?! Castiel panicked as he saw both the winchester brothers come into view.

" Wait a second- You're that asshole who interrupted me last time!" ,Gabriel was about to walk over and slug Dean, but Castiel stopped him.

"Gabe!" Castiel hisses " That's Dean! Please don't get involved we are still on a case!"

Dean looked confused but then angry, glaring at Castiel "How do you know my name?!" he pointed an accusing finger at Castiel, who apparently he did not seem to recognize.

Castiel flinched at Dean's angry tone, fear growing worse. " I-it's me...Cas-"

" Casey" Gabriel intervened " We are hunters just like you... test us with holy water later, right now we have bigger issues" Gabriel looked to Castiel giving a soft smile.

Castiel was relieved Gabe saved him from revealing himself to Dean.

Crowley laughed, turning to the Winchesters " They are lying to you, the smaller one seems to have a connection with you Dean. Shall I tell you who he truly is? Should I show you the darkness within his heart?" Crowley walked over to Castiel, avoiding every trap. " You are different than the rest, should I tell you what your own brother wishes you not to know? Why you never seem to fit in? I could tell you boy."

"That is enough!" Gabriel shouted " Brother don't listen to him! he is trying to find your weakness!" Gabriel sounded almost desperate quickly trying to reach Castiel, who was frozen in place with fear.

" You hear that boy? He is even now trying to keep it from you... How pathetic."

Castiel was terrified and confused, not knowing how to respond? His brother was hiding something from him? Was Crowley telling the truth? Castiel took a hesitant step away from Crowley. "S-stay away from me!" Castiel grabbed a flask of holy water,trying to get his voice to stop trembling. " I'm warning you!"

Crowley chuckled " I see... Well, I would ask your brother about who you are. I'm sure it will be quite..well..let's not spoil it huh boys? See you around... 'hunters'..." And in a blink of an eye, Crowley had vanished, Leaving the four hunters in the barn.


	10. Cover Up

The awkwardness was more than a little uncomfortable. Sam and Dean stared at Gabriel and Castiel.

Dean was the first to talk " Care to explain what the hell just happened because I am really confused at the moment." Dean walked up to Castiel. "what was he talking about when the asshole said we had a connection. Explain!"

Castiel choked slightly on his words " I do not know..."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Well..Casey..we got to get going...I have work tomorrow so we don't have time to chit chat." He gave a sigh before nudging cas to get moving. " See you later Dean, Sam. Happy hunting and all. Oh here.." Gabriel pulled out a business card, obviously a fake business but it had his number on it. " we are obviously hunting the same thing so information is always nice. Plus, I always wanted to use one of these cards, hell it feels professional." Gabriel smirked as Dean grabbed the card and nodded, smiling a little himself at Gabriel's bluntness.

" No promises..." Dean ripped the card in half writing his own number on the half Gabe's number was not on " This is mine..only call if you got the good stuff." He gave a lopsided grin.

" Well, we have a long drive ahead of us..Casey lets go." Gabriel said as he began to walk off.

Castiel obediently followed behind Gabriel, just glad to get out of revealing himself to Dean.

"Casey!"

Castiel flinched and looked back at dean, who called his fake name.

"Look, I am not sure what that demon was talking about..but I don't think it was a coincidence nor a lie...We are connected somehow..and I will find out how. Don't worry ."

That made Castiel worry. Dean might find him out still. Castiel gave a quick nod before running to catch up with gabriel, leaving Dean and Sam Behind.

The car ride was tense. Castiel kept staring at his brother, curious about what his brother could possibly be hiding from him

"Gabriel I—"

" Castiel please, leave it alone..." Gabriel's jaw clenched and his hands gripped the wheel tighter. " I am not hiding anything from you, I will tell you when you need to know."

" You can't just do that! We were supposed to be honest with each other remember?! We are brothers."

" Yes, we are brothers... Believe me Castiel... I will tell you one day, just not today... Please..."

Castiel could tell his brother would not budge on the discussion any more than that so left it alone, leaving the rest of the carbide in complete silence.

The next few weeks nothing changed, Castiel continued his school life and Dean never seemed to figure out he was Casey. Dean missed a few days of school, Castiel figured it had to do with hunting Crowley... Even Sam missed a few days, leaving the lunch a little empty without the two. Kevin and Jo were still there, but it just wasn't the same without the Winchesters.

Castiel was taking notes in class absently doodling when Dean came in late to class, walking over. And sitting down in his chair, yawning.

"Sup, Cas?"

Castiel shrugged, though he saw Dean taking sudden interest in his notepad. He looked down to see what caught his eye. There in the corner of his doodles, written in red pen, was a perfected Devils trap. Damn it.

" Castiel how do you know—" Dean's eyes narrowed and grabbed Castiel's arm, pulling up and dragging him out of class while it was still in session. And into the boys bathroom.

" Explain. Now!" Dean stared at his face for a minute before gawking. " No fucking way." Dean grabbed the wig and pulled it off " Casey?!"

" N-no... It's still Castiel .." Castiel whimpers, feeling exposed ".. Dean I can explain I—"

Dean looked very pissed off , but then, to Castiel's surprise, started laughing " I should have known that you were a guy, you were far too flat."

" HEY!" Castiel covered his chest defensively "Out of all this, that is what you decide to take in?"

" Look, I always knew there was something off about you, and I would _love _an explanation... But I still feel like I can trust you. Crazy right?" Dean gave a grin before ruffling Castiel's hair " You're still an angel in my eyes Cas."

Castiel's face reddened deeply, though he explained everything, right up to the part of being gay, which left an uncomfortable silence. "So ya... I got sick of switching from school to school... I didn't mean to lie to you and then I fell for you and-"

Something stopped him from speaking anymore, a sudden warmth enveloped him and his lips were smushed up against something soft. Wait? What? Castiel went limp into the kiss, the shock being hard to handle. Dean pulled away gently face slightly pink. " As I said, Cas. In my eye, you are still my angel"

Castiel gave a nervous laugh, face completely red at this point and too flustered to even speak.

" Sammy is totally going to kill me for taking his crush- but it is totally worth it." And with that he gave Castiel's wig back. There was another peck on the cheek before he grabbed His hand. " Lets hurry up and go to lunch. I'm starving."


	11. Truths

Everyone was staring, though Dean did not seem to care, holding Cas's hand as they walked down the kept his head down embarrassed, but dean seemed rather proud of himself, strutting quickly down to the cafeteria.

" Want Lunch? I will buy." Dean smirked " After all that is what gentlemen do right?" He pulled out his wallet.

Castiel snorted at the comment, but nodded slightly, mouthing a thank you as he walked outside to the bench. Dean had brought out two burgers and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around Cas and kissing his cheek. Sam was the first to come out, looking rather pissed off at Dean

"Dean. What are you doing?" Saim crossed his arms, not sounding pleased at all

"What does it look like Sammy? I am having lunch" Dean gave a coy smile, taking another bite of his food. "Come on, Sammy...there is no need to be upset-"

"No reason!? You _knew _I liked Cas. And here you are, acting all lovey dovey with her!"

"Him"

Sam blinked " What?" he looked at Castiel, then back at Dean.

"Sam...I'm a boy..." Castiel said softly, sinking into the bench.

"Remember The hunter last night? 'Casey'.." Dean smirked slightly before standing up to stretch. " Castiel this whole time was a hunter. Who woulda' thought huh?"

Sam did not speak, he stood there silently, a loss of words. Kevin and Jo came in a while later.

"What's up with the quiet Sam?" Jo joked, nudging Sam but then looking around to see all serious faces. "Guys? What's going on?"

Dean looked to Castiel, raising an eyebrow as if asking if he had permission to tell. Castiel sighed and nodded, no point in hiding it from his friends

Dean nodded at the confirmation before continuing."Castiel is a boy"

Jo looked surprised, but not Kevin

"I knew it from the beginning.." Kevin shrugged " But hey, not all of us are as perceptive as I"

Dean punched Kevin in the arm and laughed, Jo just stared at Castiel in disbelief. "So...You are telling me that.." She sighed, pouting "That a boy is prettier than I am? Geez! Castiel how the hell do you get your skin so soft, you totally had me fooled!"

Castiel did not expect his friends to be so okay with all this. They seemed to take it all in effortlessly, welcoming him all the same. Before he knew what was going on, tears started welling up.

"Whoa there buddy, You ok?" Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel, concern showing.

"J-Just..." Castiel's voice cracks, finding it hard to even focus on his words "H-happy...really happy" He manages to choke out

"Well.. does anyone else find it weird that Castiel is actually speaking? Come on guys, I can't be the only one." Jo jokes, joining in to comfort Castiel as well, making the world's most awkward group hug.

Sam seemed to snap out of his trance, walking over to Castiel and pulling him aside. "Cas, Dean and I need to talk. I'm sorry guys but this is a private matter."

" Ooooh, so there _is _a love triangle thing going on." Kevin joked, but nodded. "Let's go Jo, before other kids notice and come to see what the commotion is."

Jo nodded, following Kevin inside, leaving the three alone.

Dean coughed slightly, "Let's go for a ride, I don't feel like this is the right place to talk, we might reveal Cas's secret." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, but Sam intervened, basically karate chopping to separate them. Dean rolled his eyes "Deal with it Sammy, like it or not, we are together. And with that, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him to the car.


	12. Brothers

The drive was tense, no one spoke until they reached the winchester household.

"Well...I usually don't bring my girlfriends home on the first date but-" Dean started, but got punched in the arm by Sam

"Honestly Dean, shut the hell up." Sam's eyes were dark and his face showed that he was not in the mood for jokes. "Let's go inside, Bobby should be out so we have the place to ourselves."

Before Dean once again tried to make some kind of innuendo, Sam slugged Dean in the arm again.

"OW! Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel sat awkwardly in the backseat clearing his throat to remind them that he was there. " Am I in trouble, or what exactly...Sam it's not Dean's fault I-"

" We are not here to talk about our love lives Cas, we are here to talk about demons and hunting, which you failed to notify us."

"_That _is what you're mad at Sammy?" Dean laughs before relaxing " Damn I thought you were going to take me a field and murder me or something...totally melodramatic."

Castiel gulped and shifted in his seat "I don't think that is very funny Dean..."

" Im not going to hurt you or dean, okay Cas?" Sam looked at Castiel, expression sincere.

Castiel nodded slowly "Okay."

When they got inside the house, Castiel could tell that the two brothers had free roam of the place, it was an absolute mess! Dean cleared some empty liquor bottles off the table and got some chairs. "There we are! Take a seat Cas."

Castiel hesitantly sat and so did Sam. "So Cas, I know this is probably a bad question, But how did you become a hunter?"

"Sam! you can't just ask people things like that" Dean growled " We all have our reasons"

" No it is fine Dean, there really is not much to the matter." Castiel cleared his throat " For as long as I could remember, it has been my brother Gabriel and me against the world."

"Sounds familiar.." Dean mused, looking over at his brother before letting Castiel Continue.

" Well one day, when I was four, Gabriel came home late and covered in blood...I was so scared.." Castiel laughed weakly "Well, instead of the 'birds and the bees' talk, I got the 'you know the monsters under your bed are real' talk" Cas leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples " From that day, I started to learn the ways of the hunter, though Gabe would not let me touch weapons until I was eight"

"Yeah, very responsible brother you got there" Dean commented, but shut up when Castiel gave him a small glare.

"I wanted to protect my brother, he was the only person I had in my life, and I'd be damned if I let him get killed." Castiel crossed his arms and sighed heavily " And there you have it. I told you there was not much to it...Now am I allowed to ask how you got into the business, or is that crossing the line?"

The brothers looked at each other and nodded, Dean leaning in to talk. "out mother was killed by a demon."

Before castiel could manage an apology for their loss, Sam cut in. "Our father was determined to hunt the thing that killed our mom, and we ended up involved as well."

"I see..I am sorry..If it is any consolation, I never knew my mother or father..." Castiel sighed shakily before looking at the two brothers "Are we good?...I really wish we can continue to be ..." Castiel looked at dean but then cleared his throat "friends."

Sam looked at Dean and then Castiel "Look Cas, go out with my brother. I wont stop you ok? Yes I still like you but-" Sam punched Dean's arm again " I can see I am no match for my brother here."

Dean got Sam in an armlock and messed up his hair " Thanks Sammy. Hear that Cas? We got the all mighty Sam's blessing" Sam rolled his eyes but they both laughed.

Castiel looked at his watch and frowned "Gabriel will get worried if I am not at school when he comes to pick me up.." Castiel was about to get up, but dean pushed him back in his seat.

"No worries Cas, I'll call him." Dean pulled out his cell, grabbing the ripped card and dialing a number. Castiel could hear his brother answer on the other end, loud as usual. "Sup, Gabriel. Castiel is here and he is staying the night," there was a pause, Gabriel's voice could be heard on the other end, Dean nodded. "Yeah he told me...yeah...Casey was a pretty bad cover name dude...yeah...Sure sure I'll Tell him." Dean pulled away from the phone, giving his crooked grin " Your brother said in quote: 'If this character tries anything funny, call me and I will single handedly put a bullet in between his eyes'" he laughed and went back to the phone "Hear that? I told him.

Mmhmm...okay, Goodbye." Dean hung up and sat back down ."Damn your brother is very protective Cas"

Castiel smiled faintly and nodded " He is a very good brother." Then he paused, registering what just happened "Wait, I am staying the night!?"


	13. Popcorn

The night started in an extremely cheesy fashion. The three sat on the couch with popcorn, stuffing their faces as they watched a horror movie. They all shouted at the actors on the screen. Things like 'GRAB THE FUCKING SALT!" and "USE IRON YOU ASS". Horror movies did seem like a joke to hunters, probably because instead of running, they would face it and straight out attempt to kill the thing, whatever it was.

"Dean, do you think people actually do that?" Castiel joked, watching a female hide lock the door and hide in the bathroom "Last time I checked, even in the movies, ghosts could go through walls."

Both dean and Sam laughed at this, throwing popcorn at Castiel, which seemed to cause a chain reaction; because the next thing Castiel knew, there was popcorn _everywhere. _Castiel took off his wig, pulling out pieces of popcorn from it.

"Hey do you need some pajamas?" Sam questioned getting up

"Sam please, yours would be like a fucking dress on him. Here Cas, I will get you some of my pajamas." Dean smirked as a bowl of popcorn was poured over his head by Sam.

Castiel laughed, enjoying the ability to do so. It was nice not having to suppress it anymore. "You two are making a mess!" The two brothers threw popcorn at him in response, not seeming to care at all what mess they were creating.

After the long drawn out popcorn fight, there was not a single square inch of the house that did not have popcorn on it. "Alright, let's get you those pajamas, Cas." Dean ran to his room and grabbed some plaid sweatpants and an AC/DC t-shirt. "Here we are." Dean threw them to Cas.

"Well...It definitely screams Winchester.." Castiel laughed " Thanks Dean." He stared at the pajamas before going to the bathroom to change. "Be right back." Castiel quickly shut the door behind him, smiling like an idiot as he just stared at Deans pajamas. "this does seem like something he would wear..." Castiel held the clothes up to his face , taking a whiff of the pajamas."smells like him.." Castiel sighed happily, remembering when dean first embraced him..the pajamas smelled just like that, it was very welcoming.

Dean opened the door abruptly " Hey Cas. what's taking you so long-" He paused "Cas...What are you doing?"

Castiel yelped and fumbled with the pajamas "O-oh this? I was..I was...um..." Heat burned Castiel's cheeks, he could not come up with anything to get him out of this one. "I...I.." he gulped and nervously looked away. There was no way he would admit out in the open that he just had a teenage girl , corny , cheesy novel moment with his pajamas.

Dean walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him and actually locking it, something Castiel should have done in the first place. He gave a smirk " What? Do my pajamas smell or something?" He leaned in and wrapped an arm around Cas.

"Er...no they don't .." Castiel choked back a nervous laugh, avoiding all eye contact with Dean.

"Well that's suspicious." Dean said coyly kissing Castiel's cheek and whispering, " If I didn't know any better, I would say you were acting like a lovestruck teenager."

Castiel abrupted into a coughing fit, frantically trying to hide his face in embarrassment " N-no! It is not like that Dean"

Dean smiled " A shame, I was kinda hoping you were." He kissed Castiels forehead before smiling wryly "Do you need help getting those clothes on or what? Because I'll help." He winks

Castiel would not have that, he would die of embarrassment " No I can do it on my own dean, but thank you.

Dean's face sours, pouting almost. "Fine, fine...Just hurry up will you? We have to clean up before Bobby comes back to see the popcorn mayhem known as his home." He chuckles at the idea. "I'm pretty sure he will blow a gasket at just the sight of it!" Dean opens the door to the bathroom and walks out, beginning to shout at Sam to hurry up and start cleaning like their lives depended on it.

Castiel closed the door to the bathroom again, he quickly shrugged out of his clothing and put on the pajamas. They were way too big, Castiel was having difficulties imagining ending up with Sams. He laughed to himself before bunching up his clothes and walking out of the bathroom. "Dean?" Castiel found the two brothers in the kitchen, trying to get the vacuum cleaner to work.

"Hurry up Sammy! we gotta get going!"

"You act like I'm not trying, Dean!"

Castiel's eyes wander , following the cord of the vacuum cleaner. " Hey guys...? I'm pretty sure you need to plug it in." Castiel pointed to the plug which was pulled out of the electrical socket.

Both brothers faces turned red, and they mouthed an 'oh' .

"Thanks Cas." Dean smiled softly before he rushed to the outlet to plug into the outlet.

There was the sound of the door opening, both brothers flinched.

"Well... Bobby is home.." Sam muttered


	14. Bobby

Bobby did not seem like a bad guy, he was definitely upset with the two brothers, but Castiel felt like he was a good person. Sure, he had a very good selection profanities that he did not know the meaning, but once again... A good guy

" I leave for one day, one day! And you idjits mess up the whole house and I— who is that?" He grunted and gestures towards Castiel, who was currently trying to stay quiet and pick up popcorn unnoticed .

" Remember when I told you about Casey? " Dean smirked slightly " And Castiel? Guess what ,they are the same person" Dean seemed to find this humorous but both bobby and Castiel did not share the amusement he shared toward the subject.

" So the the hunter you met was a schoolmate. Damn " Bobby sighed heavily " So you are the 'girl'," Bobby used quotations with his fingers " that these two idjits would not stop talking about?"

Castiel coughed, face reddening but nodding. " I am sorry to intrude on your home, I did not mean any trouble by—"

Bobby snorted, not one for formalities , he simply went to the fridge and grabbed a beer " Whatever, all you better get this cleaned up, I am not cleaning up the messes you two — three... Make." He grunted and went to the study.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before they burst into a fit of laughter.

" I was sure this time he would have our heads!" Sam tried to say while he covered his mouth to muffle the laugh.

" I think he likes you Cas, if not I'm sure he would have grabbed his rifle by now–" Dean teased as he nudged Castiel in the arm " Well, let's get cleaning then"

It took a good hour to clean up the mess they made, considering they were all still goofing off as they did so. When they were done, they talked about the scariest hunting trip they went on, and then the most ridiculous .

" So yeah, " Dean laughed " the only reason the ghost was haunting the place was because it liked the food there." He chuckled deeply before looking at the clock and yawning " Woah, it's already three in the morning"

" Yeah, I'm beat." Sam chided in. " So, I am guessing Cas is sleeping in your room? I'll grab the sleeping bag." Sam stood up and left the room.

" You alright with that Cas?" Dean stood up and offered a hand to castor to help him up. " I mean if you really want to , you could sleep on the couch."

" I'm afraid if I do that, I will wake up with popcorn that we missed all over me." Cas laughed and shook his head, not really wanting to admit that he would much rather stay with Dean.

Dean chuckled and nodded " Alright. My room it is."

Sam walked back in and smiled " Everything is set up in your room bro." He stretched and yawned deeply " G'night " and with that he left for his room.

Dean turned to Cas, a teasing glint in his eyes. " Race you to my room?" He smirked

Castiel chuckled and nodded. " Ready. Set. Go!" And before Dean could comprehend the race started, Castiel was already sprinting upstairs.


	15. White Noise and Headaches

Castiel woke up with a splitting headache, it almost was impossible for him to sit up. He shifted in his sleeping bag, rubbing his temples and groaning.

"Hey cas, you awake?" Dean peeked his head over the bed, a look of concern on his face. " Dude you have been talking in your sleep all night" He sat up and got out of bed stretching. " Most of it was gibberish, but the tone in your voice made it sound like it was urgent.." He looked castiel in the eyes, looking for an explanation.

Castiel did not remember anything he dreamt about and shrugged lightly " I honestly don't remember anything , dream wise... But I do have a horrible headache, own any aspirin?"

Dean nodded slowly before extending his hand to help Castiel up, concerned look still on his face. " Yeah, we do... maybe some breakfast might help too."

Castiel, with the help of Dean, stood up. His head was killing him, it was like there was a pickax driving into his skull. "Ow.." he mutters quietly before walking downstairs. " So what did I say?" Castiel was more than curious, hoping it wasn't going to be something embarrassing.

Dean mused over it a little bit, thinking . "As i said, most of it was gibberish, and part of it sounded like you were speaking latin..fluently. Though I could be wrong..Do you know latin fluently other than just exorcism spells?"

Castiel blinked a bit. Latin? That couldn't be right..he had troubles with exorcism spells, there was no way he could speak it fluently. He paled slightly "No, I don't" his headache seemed to dull slightly, but that still did not calm the now knotted stomach. " Did...did you understand anything out of it?"

Dean coughed a bit face reddening slightly " You kept mentioning someone named 'Michael' past boyfriend?" there was definitely a tint of jealousy in his voice.

"I never knew anyone by that name.." Castiel's face turned serious, concerned himself now at the idea he was saying the name of one that he never even heard of before.

"Well" Dean sounded relieved, giving a lopsided grin "Then let's not dwell on it. Dude I'm starving, let's go eat ok?"

Castiel nodded, giving a half hearted smile as he walked into the kitchen to see Bobby at the table drinking and Sam cooking breakfast.

Sam turned as they entered and smiled " Sleep well?" He flipped some pancakes before speaking again " awfully quiet last night."

Dean choked slightly, face reddening " Not funny Sammy."

" It's Sam, I'm not five,Dean ." Sam retorted but smiled

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

With that the two sat next to Bobby at the kitchen table. He seemed not to pay any mind to Castiel or Dean , seeming to be absorbed into a book he was reading.

For some reason, Castiel had the confidence to open his mouth " What are you reading?"

Bobby grunted and looked up "Demon banishing rituals— though there is a chapter that just not fit into the rest"

" What do you mean 'doesn't fit'" Dean chimed in, getting involved in the conversation.

" It does not make a lick of sense." Bobby turned the book to show the others " it Speaks of angels... And then it goes into a language that I have never seen before."

Castiel stared at the pages in front of him, frowning. The words seemed to fly off the page, " It is talking about the fallen one, lucifer" the longer Castiel stared at the paper, the more his head was screaming in pain. He winces but continues " it is speaking of the first demon and how it was created.. It mentions souls and–"

" Wait, you can read that?" Dean frowned deeply.

" What are you talking about? It is written in clear English." Cas looked up in confusion " Of course I can read it–" he turned back to the pages and blinked, the words turning back into symbols that were nowhere near English .

Bobby's eyes narrowed slightly " Dean you did check this boy with holy water and silver right?"

" Well no I didn't—" Dean mumbled slightly, looking at Castiel with uncertainty.

" You idjit!" Bobby got up and started to grab a bottle of holy water.

Castiel flinched at the shouting but made no motion to move away.

Sam walked in quickly to see what the commotion was and frowned " Hey! Is this really necessary?"

Bobby came back with a shot glass full of holy water and a silver blade " If this boy was truly a hunter, he would understand the precaution." Bobby slid over the shot glass, and Dean remained perfectly silent.

" I understand the caution." Castiel sighed and took the glass in hand, quickly drinking the contents before looking back up " I'm not a demon." He grabs the silver knife and makes a horizontal cut just Above the elbow, blood beginning to well up. " There... "

Bobby's eyes narrowed once more before relaxing and sitting back in his chair. Dean went to get bandages for Cas , mouthing an apology as met eye contact .

" So, now that the air is clean," Sam spoke quickly " how about some breakfast?" He quickly got the pancakes on the table to try to help release the tension.

" So how could you read that?" Bobby asked, more curious and suspicious rather than angry.

Castiel rubbed his temples, static filling his head " I don't know... It just came to me– I thought it was written in English.." He buttered as the white notice grew louder.

Dean walked back in with bandages" Cas, you don't look so hot, maybe you should head home.." Worry filled his voice

" That is probably a good idea.. Sorry for the trouble I caused..." The sound was getting worse, his head was pounding.

" I'll give you a ride, ok?" Dean went to grab his jacket.

Castiel nodded, fumbling for his cell phone to call his brother to let him know he was coming home. The phone rang five times before his brother answered.

"Hey bro, whaddup'?"

"Gabe, I'm not feeling to well... I'm coming home a bit early."

There was a short pause before Gabriel spoke again " What's wrong? Are you feverish or-" There was definitely worry in his voice.

Castiel gave a weak smile, whenever he got sick, Gabriel always got overly worried and flustered..He is a good brother. "no..no..It is just a small headache" Catstiel didn't want to worry his brother, so he kept the fact that the static in his head was growing worse. "Dean is driving me home so I will be back in a few minutes ok?"

" I'll make some soup or something"

" Gabe, no. The last time you made me soup, you put candy in it..i think you made me even sicker."

Gabriel laughed slightly, though he did sound a little offended "I was just trying to make it taste better..."

Dean walked back into the room and Castiel sighed. "I'm off, see you in a bit okay?"

"Ok bro..see ya." And Gabriel hung up.


	16. Secrets

Gabe greeted Castiel at the door, looking him over to make sure he was alright, eyes narrowing at the bandage on his arm. "Did they do that?"

Castiel rubbed his temples and sighed. " No, I did...It was just a precaution" Castiel winced, words now surfacing in his head but he tried his hardest to ignore.

" You alright? You look rather pale." Gabe's face turned serious, more than Castiel has ever seen before.

"Yeah, I am fine. It is just a bad headache."

"Just a headache?" the frowned deepened, And Gabriel's eyes continued to scan over Castiel.

Cas sighed a little in frustration before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. " It is nothing, just need some more sleep." he sure hoped that was all he needed as he drank from the glass slowly.

"No need to get snippy princess" Gabriel joked lightly before digging in the pantry " How about some soup, I promise to follow the directions this time." Gabe gave a small grin, he was trying to lighten the mood and Castiel saw that.

" Promise? No extra sugar or pancake bits?" Castiel smiled, his headache lessening some.

"Promise." Gabriel pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup and started the stove. " I never added pancake bits" he added a bit defensively but then seemed to go in deep thought "that does sound good though-"

"Gabe"

"Sheesh okay! No pancake bits!" Gabriel rose his hands up in surrender. Than walked over and gently placed his hand on Castiel's head. " you don't seem to have a fever.."

Castiel's headache seemed to subdue, to his surprise" Well, the headache is dulling a bit.." Castiel mused, wondering how it seemed to deplete so quickly when he arrived home.

Gabriel nodded slightly, wiggling his fingers " Magic touch bro, magic touch. "

Castiel scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes, but he did seem to feel a lot better in a matter of minutes. " Maybe it was just stress.." Cas sighed and looked over to Gabe, who was now getting a bowl of soup and himself a glass of coffee.

" Whatever it was, it's gone now. So, eat up, kiddo" he sat down and drank his coffee, humming some Asia to himself.

Castiel ate his soup quietly, thinking about the sounds in his head an the mentioning of sleep talking— Michael ..maybe Gabe knew someone..maybe it was a case..." Hey, Gabe?"

" Yeah?" He said taking another sip of his coffee

" Do we know anyone named 'Michael'?"

Gabriel choked on his coffee, eyes widening a bit as he went into an abrupt coughing fit. " S-sorry..." Gabriel coughed, clearing his throat and setting the coffee down. " what was the question again? I kinda just saw my life flash before my eyes there.." He gave a nervous laugh, avoiding eye contact.

" I said, do we know anyone named 'Michael'?" Castiel arched one of his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion at his brother's reaction.

" Can't say I have kiddo." Another nervous laugh and a cough.

Gabriel was the best liar Castiel has ever known, he could could trick basically anyone, Castiel wondered why now, however, he was having a hard time looking him in the eye. His eyes narrowed. " Gabe, spill the beans. Now."

Gabriel shook his head slightly " I ...I cannot..not yet– you're not ready.."

" I have the right to decide if I am ready or not!" Cast did not mean to snap at his brother, but whatever his brother was hiding, he could tell it was serious.

Gabriel winced slightly, fidgeting " Your brother..."

Castiel blinked " What did you just say?"

" Michael is your brother ok?!" Gabriel slammed his hand on the table. " A self riotous, killer of a brother."

Castiel saw the serious look in his brother's eyes, there was something else he was leaving out, but he was far too afraid to ask.

" We have another brother?" Castiel asked meekly, still unable to believe what he heard " Why haven't I—"

" Cas, he is dangerous– if he ever found you , he would kill you, and me." Gabriel's voice cracked, hands shaking " I promised that I would protect you– "

" Promised who?"

Gabriel said nothing, his eyes going dark " Please, no more questions Castiel, I can't handle it ok?"


	17. Picnic

The next morning, Dean stopped by, returning all the things Castiel had left at his house.

"Dude, you look better... that's good." Dean gave a lopsided grin before continuing to talk "So, I was thinking..."

"Thinking what?" Castiel tilted his head, curious.

"Let's skip school today." His grin widened. "I know this place we can go on a picnic and-"

"Dean winchester, " Castiel smirked " Are you asking me on a date?" Castiel beamed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at the male in front of him. Castiel swore, if Dean's eyes were any more green, it would make emeralds jealous...heh..green with envy.

" Perhaps I am." Dean chuckled and looked inside his home at Gabriel, who was pouring five sugar packets into his coffee at once. " Dude you're going to get diabetes or something"

Gabriel looked up and glared slightly, going to move out of view.

" Yo! Gabe, hold up!" Dean called smile on his face " Sammy found some news that might lead us to our demon friend. If you aren't doing anything, you should go over the information together..two heads are better than one."

Gabriel snorted and mumbled something childishly, but he nodded. "Fine, but I'm not babysitting your brother while you two go on a 'romantic stroll' in the park. Got it?"

Dean's face reddened slightly before he cleared his throat. "I wasn't asking that. If you are so worried about us, why don't you just take Sam and yourself to the picnic with us? Then we could all look at the information together."

Castiel laughed " How romantic"

" You ok with that Cas?" Dean questioned, not wanting to upset Castiel.

" Yeah, we're golden." Castiel smiled softly before grabbing his trenchcoat. " So where is this 'notorious' picnic spot?"

" Hey, I can't ruin it for you, besides- I still have to pick up Sammy." Dean smiled enthusiastically. "It is going to be one hell of a picnic- the sandwiches I made are almost too good looking to eat."

"Well, now you are going to make me feel bad for eating them."

Gabriel walked in, a basket of his own in his hand and a cooler in the other. " thought we could use some extra snacks then if two others are joining this 'romantic' picnic.

"Gabe, When did you pack that?" Castiel blinked a bit " I didn't even know we had a picnic basket-Wait, junk food does not count as picnic snacks."

Gabriel's face soured slightly " I don't see why not, Cas...but, I also put other stuff in there like cheese and crackers...a few beers in the cooler."

" Gabe we are underage." Castiel protested

"Ok, a few 'sodas' in the cooler" Gabriel laughed

"Your brother always this boisterous Cas?" Dean joined in the conversation, chuckling " I for one can handle my liquor... and a few cold ones are always welcomed."

Gabriel gave Dean a high five, winking at Castiel. "Brother approved on the boyfriend choice ,Cas. Brother approved."

Castiel's face reddened, embarrassed at his brother's openness. He looked at Dean who was laughing, trying brush off his own blushing face.

" They say the first step is to get the parent figures approval, mission accomplished." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him close. " Do I dare say this is official?"

How could Castiel say no to that? He felt his heart skip a few beats as he nodded slowly, glaring at his brother who was making obscure gestures in the background."Yes, I suppose it is."

Dean looked at his watch. " Well, It is time to get going, Gabe, put the stuff in the trunk and lets get going, we still got to get Sam." He pulled out his phone and started to call Sam as Gabriel started putting things in the trunk.

"Cas! Your BF is totally right! These sandwiches look amazing!"

Dean's head snapped back, interrupting his call with Sam " Hey! keep out of those until the picnic, you hear!?" He grumbled something before returning to his call.

Castiel smiled slightly before getting into the car, waiting for dean to finish up his call. His brother shuffled into the backseat, smiling to himself. "How many ways do you think I can mess with your boyfriend before he snaps?"

"Gabriel, don't you dare try to ruin this for me." Castiel grumbled " Just stick with sam and keep to yourself- I want to enjoy this."

Gabriel laughed " Such a sour-puss. Fine. No messing with Dean-o-saur"

Dean opened the door and got into the driver's seat. "Sam is waiting at home, we will get in and out- then head to the picnic." he turned on the radio, blasting it on some classical rock. Gabe's face soured a bit but said nothing. "Here we go!"

...

The picnic spot was perfect. It felt like it was taken right out of those cheesy 60s movies, with the car parked up on a hill and the whole town in view . There was the cliche red checkered picnic blanket under a tree, as well as a few other blankets for when it gets colder. Dean looked pleased with himself " There is supposed to be a clear sky tonight, perhaps we could have a campfire"

" Dean, this is so..."

"Cheesy?" Gabe tried to help out, thinking it was a fill in the blank puzzle. Sam snickered with him, as if they were already best buddies.

"No." Castiel punched his brother in the arm. " I was going to say perfect. Dean, you really did find the perfect spot." Castiel smiled and walked over to dean, hugging him.

"Alright, alright, no chick flick, sappy moments, ok?" Dean joked and hugged Castiel back. " I am glad you like it. Your silence had me worried for a second."

Gabe interrupted " Wait, you said campfire. Ya'know what that means right? S'MORES"

"Gabe we didn't even eat lunch yet." Castiel sighed, he should of known Gabe's mind would go right to the sweets.

"So? S'mores are for anytime of the day" Gabe wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder. " Right Sammy?"

" Please don't call me that." Sam grumbled, but then smiled. " I have to side with Cas this time Gabe. Besides, we have those sandwiches to eat."

Gabriel sighed, defeated and sat down on the blanket, grumbling.

As they all ate, Sam went on about what he found on the demon they met at the warehouse, and where he could be based on some weird phenomena in the next state. They all talked about strategies, as well as precautions that should be taken in case Crowley tries to flee again. Soon, night came along, Gabe got his s'mores, more stories were told, at at the end of it all they just watched the stars.

" We should get going, I think Sam fell asleep." Dean whispered chuckling.

"I did not." Sam protested groggily

" We can all chill at our place, we have sleeping bags." Gabriel chimed in, still eating s'mores .

" Sounds good to me." Dean smiled, cuddling with Castiel in a blanket they were sharing.

" They all got up and stretched, Dean put out the campfire and started packing all the blankets, Castiel helped.

Sam fell asleep in the backseat on the ride home.

" Guys, He is totally out." Gabe whispered laughing. " Lets draw on his face."

" Gabe, no" Castiel sighed heavily.

When they got home, they had to shake Sam a few times to wake him up, Gabriel grabbed the sleeping bags, before going to retire to his room.

"Well, goodnight Dean, it was a lovely date, even if are brothers joined in on it." Castiel chuckled.

" Ya, It was pretty good wasn't it. Though I feel like I was deprived."

Castiel frowned "Deprived of what?"

And if that was the cue, Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, wrapping his arms gingerly around him. It was a good 30 seconds before he parted himself and breathed heavily. "I wanted to do that all day." He smirked.

Castiel blushed, not able to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. " Goodnight Dean."

Dean gave another peck on the lips. " Goodnight, Angel."


	18. Unexpected Kisses And Illnesses

Everyone in the household did not wake up until noon, so when castiel woke up, the sun was already blaring. He stretched and stifled out a yawn before heading downstairs to find Gabriel and Sam chatting and making breakfast, well in this case brunch, for everyone.

Sam looked back at Castiel and smiled brightly, holding up a spatula. "We're making french toast and eggs."

Gabriel snorted slightly "Bro, this guy wanted a salad. A SALAD." Gabriel used the word salad as if it were toxic.

Castiel laughed and sat down, still trying to wake himself up. "Is Dean up yet?" He asks as he looks around, finding his answer. Castiel sighed and went to fetch dean, who was by the couch on the floor, snoring a bit. Cas sighed and knelt down slowly, grabbing Dean's shoulder and shaking it a bit. " Dean..Don't you think you have slept enough?"

Dean moaned slightly, rolling to his side to face away from Castiel. "Ten more minutes.." He grumbles

Sam laughed " Good luck Cas, He is not a morning person."

Castiel sighed, it was the afternoon wasn't it? He stared at dean for a few moments before grinning slightly. " I guess that means no 'good morning kiss,"

That did the trick, Dean sat up in an instant. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Everyone laughed slightly and Castiel stood up. "Let's go eat, Dean. Half the day is already gone." He went to the kitchen and dean followed after him.

"Hey, I was promised a kiss!" He grabbed Castiel from behind playfully, smiling like an idiot.

Castiel squeaked slightly before squirming, laughing himself.

"Hey, lovebirds, get a room will ya?" Gabriel scoffed, pouring a ton of strawberry syrup on his french toast, which made Sam cringe.

"You might as well just eat the syrup ,Gabe, honestly..." He tsked and shook his head.

Dean and Castiel beamed, laughing at the remark. "He is right ,Gabriel." Castiel chided in. " I have been living with you my whole life and I have never heard truer words."

Gabriel scowled. "So what? I like sweets, so sue me." He poured some coffee and sat down at the table.

Castiel gave Dean a quick peck on the lips before sitting with his brother, continuing to joke around with Sam about his sweet tooth.

Dean and Castiel decided that they were going to do a bit of shopping. Castiel insisted it was not a date, however it definitely seemed like one. All the cliche things were done, including other various things such as trying to run up a down escalator at the mall and trying to find the most disgusting food combination at the food court. They did not eat in the end, considering it looked like vomit. They went to a diner just out of town instead, getting burgers. Dean ordered a Red Bull to go along with it and Cas just got a water.

"You like that stuff?" Castiel crinkled his nose before Dean laughed and took out his camera before giving Castiel the can. "Quick hold this."

Castiel looked absolutely confused, but he did as he was told, holding the can chuckled, and Castiel hears the sound of the camera.

"Did you know Red Bull gives angels wings?"

Castiel snorted and handed the can back to Dean " That was horrible."

"You are my angel though. Remember that." Dean winks before he starts digging into his burger.

Castiel sighed and shook his head, doing the same.

It was about five when the two came back to the novak house.

" Well, tomorrow we got school... It's gonna suck. We should probably buckle down on that demon case though... we really got to find him." Dean opened the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. He closed the door again, not saying a thing.

"What?" Castiel rose his eyebrow before swatting Dean's hand off the handle and opening the door himself. Finding both Their brothers making out on the couch. Castiel's mouth dropped and looked at Dean as if wondering if he was just seeing things.

Dean, shook his head and cleared his throat loudly to interrupt the two who obviously did not hear them walk in.

"Oh shit!" Sam rolled off the couch, bumping his head.

Gabriel looked like he saw a ghost, gulping slightly. "This is totally not what it looks like guys, I swear.."

Dean scowled. " I think it is exactly what it looks like. You were making out with my younger brother" Dean looked like he was about to slug Gabriel.

It was castiel's turn to clear his throat, getting in between Gabe and Dean to try and keep them from getting to close to each other. " I think we all need to calm down and.." Castiel did not make a convincing argument, his voice showed the shock he felt.

Dean glared at Gabe and then at Sam, raising his eyebrow.

"What?" Sam asked defensively " I don't get a boyfriend? Is that it?"

Gabe choked, eyes showing panic and surprise "Wait ,What?"

Dean looked like he was about to strangle Gabe . Dean took a step forward but castiel intervened .

" Maybe you two should leave.." Castiel patted deans shoulder trying to calm him down. " I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" Castiel eyes Sam , looking for a little help.

Sam blinked and then nodded "oh, right! Er.. Let's go Dean.." Sam hurried and grabbed Dean's arm, heading for the door. " See you later Cas, Gabe."

Castiel could see than Sam was completely embarrassed , his face bright red as he walked out the door. Leaving Gabriel and Castiel in a completely silent home.

The next morning, Castiel knew he was sick, his head was throbbing again, the low buzz of voices returning in the back of his mind. However , there were new symptoms added into the mix. His body felt like it was hit by a truck, every bone screamed in protest as he moved slowly across the room to get ready. He could not miss classes today, he promised to talk to Dean about what happened yesterday. Besides, Gabe had a business meeting... He didn't want to have him worry or miss it. Castiel coughed and winced, heading downstairs for breakfast. Gabe was already dressed, ready to leave.

"Ready to go kiddo? Sorry we gotta hurry today." He checked his watch before cursing out loud.

" Yeah, I'm ready." Castiel quickly grabbed his backpack and headed for the car, relieved that Gabriel was too preoccupied to notice how pale he looked.

Once Castiel got dropped off , he went to his class. The wig felt heavy on his head and more than anything did he want to rip it off. However, he knew better, that would cause a bigger headache in the future. Castiel sat in his desk and rested his head on it. The cool surface felt nice against his skin.

" Cas?" Dean's voice was heard, but Castiel did not raise his head." Hey, you feeling okay?"

Castiel moaned, the voices seeming to get even louder. " I feel like I'm going to puke." Castiel's voice was weak and strained. His stomach beginning to churn violently.

Dean gently grabbed Castiel's arm. " let's get you home... You look paler than a ghost. I should know."

Castiel laughed weakly, knowing Dean was just trying to lighten the mood. He struggled to sit up, afraid that something might come back up. " Dean" Castiel whimpered, as a sharp white pain in his back knocked the breath out of him. " I...I can't move.." His voice was filled with fear. " D-Dean..something is wrong.."

Dean frowned and kneeled slightly to get his arms under Castiel. "I'm taking you home right now." He picked him up slowly and told the teacher that they were leaving , against her many bitching threats, and carried Castiel to the car. Dean gently set Castiel in the passenger seat and pulled out his phone, calling Gabriel.

" Dean... Please don't.." Castiel coughed, he did not want his brother to worry.

" He needs to know Cas."

Sam appeared in the back seat, opening the door. " Hey,what is going on? I heard Dean shouting in the hallway—" he turned to see Cas, and worry filled his expressions. " Cas, are you okay?"

" Of course he is not okay!" Dean snapped gaming up the phone and getting into the car. Gabe said he will meet us at your home , Cas. Hang in there okay?"


	19. Wings

Dean carried Castiel into the home, Sam followed after, trying to help anyway he could. Dean was consumed with worry not sure how to help Castiel as he whimpered in pain.

"Cas, Cas? Whats wrong? What can I Do?" Dean hovered, trying not to be completely useless.

Sam retrieved a lighter shirt for Cas to put on, equally as worried. " Dean, you should get him some water, and a cold damp cloth to put on his head... He is definitely running a fever."

Dean nodded quickly and rushed to the kitchen to find anything Castiel possibly could have needed.

Castiel coughed, the voices in his head now all screaming in his head at once. "Make them stop!" He begged holding his head in desperation "Make the voices stop!"

Dean and Sam stopped dead in their tracks, looking confused.

"Voices?" Dean frowned and looked at Sam. " Do you think all of this is possession?"

"I don't know, there are some of the symptoms but..." Sam frowned a bit and looked back at castiel. "We had no encounters with demons since that hunting trip, and we already tested him..."

Dean cursed slightly before rushing over to help Sam change Castiel's shirt, but stopped again when they saw his back. "What the hell?"

Castiel's entire back was black and blue, every square inch.

"Cas! when did this happen!?" Dean gasped, moving so he was facing Castiel.

"What...What are you talking about?" Castiel whined, gritting his teeth when Sam lightly touched his back.

"They are fresh, not even a day old.." Sam murmured. "Wait.."

Sam pointed to two welts that were forming between Castiel's shoulder blades.

Dean looked back. "What the hell is that!?"Dean went to get a closer look, stumbling backward when he saw the movement, freaking out.

Gabriel right then swung open the door, taking one look at Castiel before panicking.

Dean looked up at Gabriel with desperation, not knowing what to do. " What the hell is going on Gabe!?"

Castiel let out a blood curdling scream, that caused everyone in the household to jump. Gabriel rushed over to Castiel. "This should not be happening yet, I thought we had more time!"

Dean glared at Gabriel. "You knew this was going to happen!? What is going on!?"

"Shut up! We don't have a lot of time! Damn it Cas, Why didn't you tell me what was going on!?"

The skin on Castiel's back shifted, something was under the skin, and as it moved; the darker the bruises became. Castiel cried, and sobbed, begging for it to stop, but unfortunately the pain kept coming. The welts then began to split, blood oozing from the opening.

" Shit, there is no preventing it now." Gabriel breathes heavily and looked at Dean and Sam sternly. " get me a bunch of towels, a few bottles of water, a belt, and a kitchen knife."

Dean frowned and began to ask " Why—"

"NOW DEAN!" Gabriel shouted

The two brothers rushed to get the supplies, dumping it all in front of Gabriel, who was trying to comfort Castiel. " Ok, Cas, lay on your stomach. Okay , bro? There is no sugar coating this, it is going to hurt like hell."

" Will you please tell me what's happening?! Kinda freaking out here!"

Gabe frowned " There is no time." Gabriel grabbed the belt and put it between Castiel's teeth "bite down on this, okay Cas?"

Castiel nodded weakly before doing as he was told, biting down on the belt.

The Winchesters stayed back as Gabriel grabbed the kitchen knife. Dean stepped forward to intervene, but then thought better than to interrupt Gabe with a sharp object.

" Sorry Castiel, I should have been paying more attention.." Gabriel took the knife and like a scalpel, sliced into one of the welts, creating about a seven inch incision before doing the same to the other. Gabriel wiped up the blood before continuing making two more cuts, creating two 'x's on Castiel's back. " Okay bro, this will not be pleasant.. I am sorry." Gabe peeled back the skin he had cut, blood everywhere, dripping down Castiel's back.

Castiel screamed, body tensing as Gabe slowly peeled back the skin, Sam left like he was about to vomit, but Dean stayed, shell shocked in horror. It took a few moments but Dean saw something he did not expect. They almost looked like black fuzz, no, feathers. They were feathers!

" Almost done Castiel, hang in there okay?" Gabriel slowly grabbed a hold of a bunch of blood, matted feathers, pulling at them. There were more muffled screams as Gabriel pulled more, revealing a folded up black mass coming out from Castiel's back. He did the same for the other, gingerly handling them as if they would break if he applied too much force.

Tears ran down Castiel's face, the agonizing pain shot up his spine. It felt like he was being put up on meat hooks, and then rubbing salt in the wounds. His vision was blurry, but he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and then he saw the beautiful green eyes fill his view. Dean was there. Dean reached out and gripped Castiel's hand gently. Castiel grabbed it tightly, hearing a crack, but was unable to let go as the pain worsened. The last thing he heard was a deep voice that sent a shiver down his spine as it rung through his head.

_**I found you**_

Gabe grabbed the last clean towel and sopped up the blood , looking up to Dean, with a tired smile. " The worst is over... Though he will need to rest." Gabriel looked over at Dean's hand, which was still gripping Castiel's even though he was pretty sure it was broken. Castiel had passed out leaving the the three of them (Sam eventually came back after his stomach settled) in a very awkward position. " Sorry Dean, Angels have superhuman strength... It was not wise to grab his hand.." He sighed and stretched out Castiel's wings, giving a low whistle. " these babies are rather large for his size... But they seem healthy... And they didn't break his spine... Another plus."

It took Dean a while to comprehend what was going on. Sam hauled as well."

" wait does that mean you are also a —"

" Yeah." Gabriel scowled " A full on Warrior of God, an angel of the lord."


	20. Confessions

**Dean's POV**

Dean did not know what to ask first, hell he was never one to believe in god, so having two angels in front of him was so surreal.

"Wait, If you are an angel, where are your wings then?" Dean frowned, If Gabriel had wings, surely he would notice them, because Castiels were fucking huge."

Gabriel cleared his throat slightly before moving to a kitchen chair. " Once an angel gets stronger, the wings disappear out of human perception... Since they are rather new, you can see them."

Dean blinked a bit but nodded, it sounded crazy, but after what he witnessed , anything was possible.

Sam kind of just stood there in awe " So I made out with an angel.." He mutters to himself .

Gabriel chuckled and walked over to Sam , wrapping an arm around his shoulder " Archangel, I have quite a bit more power than your average joe."

Dean watched as Gabriel laughed slightly at Sams reaction, a bit peeved at the closeness the two had created, but then his attention turned back to Castiel, who was unconscious on the couch. It seemed like only a few seconds but then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gabriel with a pressed smile.

"Staring at him won't make him wake up any quicker... It will be a few days before he gains consciousness, his body needs to adjust." He sighed heavily " Now lend me your hand will you?" He motioned to Dean's broken hand.

Dean absently lifted his hand " What do you mean a few days? That is crazy-" dean stopped when he realized the dull throbbing in his hand completely vanished. He turned to Gabbe who was back to cleaning up blood. "What the hell?"

"There is no point hiding my abilities now that you know what we are." Gabe looks around slightly at the blood splattered walls. " No way am I cleaning that." he rose his hands and snaps his fingers. The room was spotless. " And as for the duration of time, angels are not truly this form... these are just vessels."

Dean frowned " You mean that the body I see.." Points a finger to Castiel "Is a meat suit?"

Gabe sighed heavily " Yes, are true forms are taller than most of your buildings, you would be crushed like ants without these. But there are conditions...We are not like demons, we need permission."

"Wait-" Dean cut gabriel off "So if Castiel was an angel the whole time, how does he not know he is one, He thinks that body is his own!"

" The child was in a car accident, age five." Gabriel looked at the unconscious body. "Family dead, and he was soon to follow. Castiel asked permission and Jimmy Novak said yes."

Dean frowned , the vessel was named Jimmy? He looked at the body, he did not look like a Jimmy, he looked like a Castiel- Dean shook his head quickly " That still does not answer my question! How does he not remember any of this?!"

"I would be the reason for that." Gabriel frowned slightly " Castiel was sentenced to be executed." Gabriel paused slightly and took a deep breath. "Before it could happen, I helped him escape, and we fled... I blocked his grace to protect him from our brothers finding him to finish the result, his memories of ever being anything other than human, were blocked with it."

Dean and Sam stood quiet, not knowing what to make of all the information unloaded on them. Dean was just left speechless. Gabriel risked his own safety for his brother, something he would do for his.

Sam spoke after a few minutes passed " What did Cas do?"

Gabriel laughed " He did not want to follow the divine plan bestowed on him." He looks at the two brothers with a grim expression " He did it out of of the love of humans, well a certain few that he could not idly stand by as they were met with their destruction." He noted sourly " And I got dragged into as well." Stares at Sam and huffs " Figures." He runs his hands through his hair.

Dean stared blankly " So Castiel, fell in love with a human. Is that what we are getting at?"

Gabriel laughed sourly " Correct, you just won the million dollar question. You damn Winchesters are poison I swear. This is all you."

**Gabriel's POV**

He let too much slip out, gabriel frowned at the last amount of info slip from his lips. Castiel fell for the Winchesters, the two brothers destined the worst fate. Gabriel checked the two's facial expressions, knowing that they caught on to what he was saying.

It was Dean's turn to have his face sour. " We are the humans, aren't we?"

Not bad for a mudmonkey, he catches on quick. " Yes, you and your brother are destined."

" Destined for what!?" Dean shouts.

Gabe Flinches and sighs " I cannot tell you, It might worsen your fate."

"Screw that!" Sam intervenes " We have the right to know our destiny don't you think!?"

" No." Gabriel's eyes narrowed. " If we do, it will be inevitable, if you don't know, we can still change it. That is why we are here you muttonheads!" Gabriel was getting to a point where emotions were getting the better of him. He paused and took a deep breath. " It is not important right now, Castiel is." He turned to his brother and grabbed a wet cloth, putting it on Castiel's forehead. " Things are going to change, and they are going to change quickly. So if you care a shred about my brother, let his memories come back naturally and don't mention this conversation."


	21. Adapting

**Castiel's POV **

Castiel woke up to a constant humming in his head, the voided seemed to scream anymore, but rather stayed a dull static. He slowly sat up, wincing slightly at the stiffness his body had.

" Good, you're awake." A familiar voice spoke. Castiel looked up and saw Gabriel sitting in a chair across from him.

"Gabe..?" Castiel cringed at his own voice, noting it was dry and stained from not using it. He must have been out for a very long time. " Gabe, what is happen"ed..." Castiel tried to focus on what he last remembered, which was not much. He remembered being in a lot of pain and deans worried voice...Then the voice that rang through his ears and made his body go ice cold. '_**I found you' **_

"Take it easy there bro, you just sprouted wings." Gabriel sighed heavily and looks around uneasily, as if he was making sure they could not be heard. " You need to rest a little longer."

Castiel blinked a few times before giving his brother an accusing look. " You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

Gabriel flinches and runs his hands through his hair, guilt showing in his facial expressions. "I wanted you to have as normal of a life as you could get Cas, I wanted to protect you."

"From what?!" Castiel stood up, a bit too quickly, stumbling a bit. " From Michael!? Or was that another lie too!? " Castiel lets out a frustrated sigh, glaring at Gabriel " Are you even my brother?" Castiel regretted the last bit the second it escaped his lips. He saw the pained expression on his brother's face, the look of pure agony, " Gabe, I-"

"No, you have the right to be upset... and the right to question my motives.." Gabriel sighed shakily before slowly standing up. " Yes, I knew this was coming...but what I said was true. Michael intends to find you, and kill you."

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, was that voice Michael's? "Gabe..." Castiel's voice cracks. "I think he has already found me"

**Gabriel's POV**

The words shook Gabriel, he did not expect Castiel to be located so soon, his presence was stronger than he thought. "Shit..." He breathes out before running to search for a marker. "Call Dean and Sam, tell them we need them right now" Gabriel started drawing symbols all over the walls, ones to prevent angels from entering, but in doing so, his powers would be weakened as well. They were going to need all the help they can get.

To his relief, Castiel did not question him, doing exactly as he was told and calling Dean. " Hey, dean.." Castiel started " Yeah, I'm awake..." he paused " Three days?" A sound of disbelief. "Wait, that is not important right now, Gabe said you need to come here right now." Another pause " I don't know why, but it is urgent."

Gabe walked over and snached the phone from Castiel, not having time to explain himself to the damn idiots. "Look here Dean. Cas is in trouble and I am going to need your help, and your car. Are you coming or what?"

there was a pause, but then the serious voice of Dean Winchester broke the white noise. " I will be there in five." And then he hung up.

Gabriel tossed the phone back to Castiel. "Pack up, we are leaving."

Castiel faltered a bit, looking at Gabriel with a little bit of confusion. " We are leaving?"

"I said now Castiel!" Gabriel snapped, stuffing as much stuff into a duffel bag as he could while talking, and making lists in his head. " Grab clothes, hunting material, whatever you think is important, but hurry it up, will you?"

Castiel gave a small nod and bolted upstairs, starting to pack.

**Dean's POV**

Dean drove up in the driveway, Sam in the front with him. Before he could unbuckle and open the car door, the front door opened to reveal a very rushed Archangel.

Gabriel rushed over and started putting things in the trunk. " We need to get out of town right now."

Was he serious, just leave? He did not pack anything " Wait hold up—!"

Castiel got into the back seat, his wings already gone out of sight " Hello, Dean ."

Nervous smile.

Gabriel slams the trunk closed after stuffing three duffel bags into it.

"Hey hey hey! Careful with my baby douchebag!" Dean shouted

Gabriel joined Castiel in the back. " Drive!"

" Where?!" Dean snapped back

Gabriel rubbed his temples " two towns down, I have a safe house ...Go there."

Dean started to drive, giving a heavy sigh before turning up his radio and driving.

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel could sense the tension in the car, you could cut it with a knife. He knew the second Dean looked at him, he knew something he did not. However, fear kept his mouth shut. He stared out the window quietly, watching the scenery roll past as rock music blared in the background. His whole life was changing right before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_This is not your life, you had a prior one_ a his own voice in his head rang _this life was not real. _Castiel shook his head, wincing as blurry images resurfaced in the back of his minds, but the faces and voices were impossible to make out.

"Helllooo Castiel?" Gabriel snapped his fingers in front of Castiel's face " Earth to brother, hellooooooo"

Castiel jumps slightly, snapping back into reality. " Huh?"

"We are here." Dean commented, small smile on his face, probably amused at Castiel's lost expression."

"Oh.." Castiel muttered, looking out to see a cottage sort of like Bobby's.

"Lets hurry up inside, we have a lot of work to do." Gabriel opened the door and headed in, Castiel followed after, thoughts still swimming in his mind.

**Dean's POV**

Dean walked into the safe house, giving a low whistle, it looked like a doomsday provision warehouse. Everything you could want, under one roof. How much trouble was Cas really in if they needed all of this?

" Are you going to help or what Dean-o?" Gabe interrupted his train of thought.

Dean looked up to see that gabe was writing symbols on the walls that he had never seen before. "How can I help?"

Sam chided in " How can _we _help?"

Gabe smiled slightly and grabbed a knife " Mind sacrificing a bit of blood?"

Dean looked confused, things involving blood usually meant bad mojo, his father taught him that.

Gabriel sighed and cut his own hand, going to a wall and started a large circle motion to draw a circle. "This is an banishing sigil.." Continues to add to the circle, stepping away at the final product. " this is for the worst case scenario, it will cast all angels in the area to opposite corners of the world, myself included, so be careful, you hear?"Gabriel handed the knife to Dean, continuing to write other symbols with his marker " We need those on all of the walls."

Dean nodded, studying the blood on the wall, it seemed easy enough to copy. " Alright." As Sam and Dean drew banishing sigils, Castiel stood blankly in the middle of the room. Dean looked back, a wave of sympathy spread over him as he watched the person he fell in love with look so helpless and confused. He was going to die for something he could not even remember. Where is the justice in that? Cas met his gaze and gave a small smile, walking over.

"It looks like we are going to be cooped up in here for a while..."

Dean gave a small smile, vessel or not, it was Castiel, and he loved him. " Yeah, looks like it. I'll try not to strangle your brother while we are in the same space." Dean was glad to see Castiel smile again as he laughed at the last comment.

"I will try to help it be bearable." He smiled

" Hey Cas?"

"What?" Castiel gave him a confused look.

Dean laughed, the opportunity was just too good to good to pass up. "I told you red bull gave angels wings."


	22. House Arrest

**Castiel's POV**

Things seemed to calm down after the first day of paranoia. There were no disturbances, no angels knocking down the door, it was rather peaceful. Dean and Cas would just sit and play cards to pass time. Sometimes Dean would tell Cas about his childhood, and his father. Castiel never had the chance to meet Dea's father, but he could tell that he looked up to him..a lot. He talked about his father's journal, and how it had almost anything you could imagine it. He was definitely enthusiastic, but Sam thought differently. One day Sam and Dean got into a fight about their dad, words were said and they did not speak to each other the rest of the day. Castiel decided that the topic of their father was off limits, and instead decided to talk about lighter subjects. Castiel no longer slept, the feeling of being tired or hungry never came. Gabriel told him that would happen. He tried eating a sandwich, only to spit it out. It did not taste like it supposed to, it almost gave him a headache to focus on it. When Dean and Sam slept, Castiel would visit with Gabriel and talk, asking things like what heaven was like and why he could not remember it. Gabe though never answered most of the heavy stuff, tending to change the topic or to go check on the barriers he put up. Castiel knew he was still hiding many things., however he left it be.

Dean walked in the room stretching and yawning " Hey Cas. Good morning." Smiles groggily. He walked over, kissing Castiel on the cheek before going to the fridge for some breakfast.

Castiel's face reddened slightly but smiled. It has been a week since they ran out of town, and it weren't for their brothers, it almost felt like Dean and himself were a newly wed couple. He could dream right? Castiel sighed and walked up to Dean, hugging him from behind, cuddling close. " Maybe we could get our brothers out of the house for a night."

Dean gave a hearty laugh. "As much as I want them too, believe me I really do, I do not think your bro is going to leave the safe house." He turned to face castiel, this time kissing him right on the lips. " We can do whatever we want once this blows over."

Castiel pouted slightly, but then smirked. " Whatever we want?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's hips "Whoa there cowboy, I thought angels were supposed to be pure." Chuckles

Castiel's face soured slightly "I want to be an angel" Kisses Dean "But only your angel. Screw God." smirks

"Whoa there Brother, Thats our father you're talking about." Gabriel walked in, smirking a bit. " Calm down love birds, I don't plan on cock-blocking you. I just wanted to get the cake out of the fridge...which you are coincidently blocking the way to."

Dean sighed heavily and stepped to the side, pulling Cas with him. "There you go."

Castiel blinked slightly, realization hitting him. "Gabriel, Angels do not eat...so why?"

Gabriel shrugged " It is mostly a habit, but the molecules in sweets seem to be the most appetizing. "Speaking of sweet things, where is your brother Dean?"

Dean scoffed and glared at gabriel, Castiel could see the absolute disapproval in Dean's Eyes.

"I'm joking! sheesh...I know Samsquanch is still asleep, but you should wake him up, he is going to miss the rad pancakes I'm going to whip up. Matter a fact, I'll just wake him up myself." Goes to leave the room.

Dean was going to follow him, but Castiel, held him to keep him in place. "Calm down, Dean. He is only messing around.."

"You forget we found them making out that one time! I am not letting that dick touch my brother!"

"Dean, don't you think it is Sam's decision..I mean, my brother allowed us to be.." Castiel paused "Well..you know.."

Dean let out a heavy sigh and grunted a bit, shoulders relaxing. "Whatever..."

Castiel smiled. "So, what do you want to do today?" Chuckles a bit before letting go of Dean.

Dean smirked and hugged Castiel. " Who said you could let go?"

**Dean's POV**

Dean loved Castiel, no point denying it. It did not matter who, or what he was really, because what they had was genuine. And the past week, was heaven on Earth. Pun intended. Castiel made the world, with all its flaws and hardships, a lot easier. There was nothing he would do for his angel. "Hey, Cas?"

Castiel looked up, the usual blank expression on his face "What?"

"How mad do you think your brother would be if we snuck out tonight? I hear there is a movie theatre near by. We deserve a break, don't we?"Castiel frowned, Dean knew that Castiel was afraid of leaving the house, but what trouble could they really get in. He was being escorted by a hunter.

"Not a wise decision boys." A voice appeared behind Dean and Castiel jumped, looking back to see the last face they expected to see., Crowley.

Dean scowled, he should have salted the place. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean looked around for Gabriel and Sam, some sort of backup.

Gabriels and sam rushed into the room, but were stopped when Crowley rose his hands. "I mean no harm, just wanted to check on feathers over here." Crowley smiled at Castiel in a way that made Dean want to beat the shit out of him. He was just there to fuck with them

.

"Get out, right now" Dean growled, fists clenching "If you have no business here, than leave."

"Oh. don't get so heated, Dean, I did come here for a reason, I have some information you boys might want"

Gabriel walked in front of Crowley, giving a good look from head to toe. "Why should we listen to what you have to say when I can just end you right now?" Gabriel crossed his arms.

If the moment did not involve Castiel, Dean laugh at the demon and angel mexican showdown. He holds Castiel's hand protectively. He sneaks a glance at Castiel, who looks horror stricken, just staring at Crowley's face."

Crowley turned to Castiel "You see my true form, but it is not polite to stare." rolls eyes and turned back to Gabriel. " There was no reason why I would come here unless it was important. An angel is coming, wiping out a lot of my kind while you four play housewife."

Sarcasm dripps of his voice, but Dean could sense he was just as frightened as they were. "He is circling the area." looks around the room and whistles lowly " And I doubt your wall art will keep you hidden for much longer."

Gabriel glares, eyes narrowing " Why are you telling us this?"

Crowley snarls slightly, flicking his wrist a little bit in annoyance. "I want you to hurry up and get your family problems under control, It is hard to make deals ,let walk around freely with a righteous angel on the loose." He raises his hands in a motion of surrender "All I am asking is that you hurry up and don't prolong the inevitable."

"You are telling us just to give Cas up!? No way!" Dean would not allow it, over his dead body. They were not going to give up, he was not going to let Castiel be killed.

"Dean is right! We do not give up on family!" Steps forward as well.

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel was speechless. Dean and Sam considered him family. If it weren't for the demon in front of them, he probably would have gotten teary eyed. Would they really sacrifice their lives for him?

Crowley scoffed " Well, good luck with that boys, I must be on my way. Your angel friend is getting really close, and I am not one for confrontation." And with that, Crowley left, disappearing in thin air.

Everyone turns to Castiel, he could see the panic in their eyes.

Dean cleared his throat "So what are we going to do?" His body tenses, jaw clenching.

Castiel could tell that his mind was reeling, trying desperately to find a solution, all of them were.

"Dean.." Castiel's voice cracked. "If he is right-" He could not stand by and watch his friends-no, his family, sacrifice themselves to try and save him.

"No!" Dean snapped. "you are not going to give up. You hear me Cas!? We are going to Gabe?" Dean gave a desperate look to Gabriel.

His brother's face was so grim, it broke Castiel's heart. " Gabriel..."

"No, I will not loose my brother." Gabriel nodded. "Over my dead body."

Castiel's eyes widen. He knew for a fact his brother was not joking, he meant every word. Castiel's mind starts swirling, at first he thought it was due to the stress of the moment, but that was not the case. Images, millions of them, flooded his mind. If Dean was not next to him to catch him, Castiel would have hit the floor.

"Cas!" Dean shouts, worry in his voice.

Castiel could not move, like something was overriding his bodily functions, he just laid in Dean's arms, unable to do anything but to watch images flood into his head.

Gabriel cursed loudly "Now of all times! Dammit Castiel, why now?"

It felt like hours, but in reality, it was only about two inhaled deeply when he regained movement of his limbs. He stood a bit, eyes narrowing at Gabriel.

Dean stared at him confused, looking between the two angels as if an explanation would just pop up. "Well? Anyone care to share what the hell just happened?"

Gabriel grimaces. "Castiel's Memories are back."


	23. Angel Of The Lord

**Castiel's POV**

Having his memories back did not prove to be as helpful as castiel had thought, let alone knowing exactly why he was being hunted down like some animal. He looks at Dean, the fate in stored for him and his brother, there was no way he could tell them. The fact that they are the vessels for Lucifer and Michael in the final battle, who in their right sanity would take that sitting down. He quickly turned to Gabriel, giving him a questioning look. To his satisfaction, he shook his head. Good, they were not told.

"Well I am sorry, I do not have angel telepathy, could one of you please say something because it is getting way too quiet!" Dean broke in, upsetting the chilling silence. "Congrats on your memories by the way, Cas. Maybe now you can find out a way to kill that brother of yours before he ganks you."

Castiel winced slightly "He is my brother Dean, and he is far more efficacious at the task of killing me than I him." Michael was the sword of god, there was no way he could, even with Gabriel by his side, beat him straight on.

"Well there has to be something!" Dean shouted, about to give Castiel an earful , but was cut off when the windows in the safehouse shattered and flew everywhere. Dean and Sam grimaced, falling to their knees and covering their ears.

The lights shot out next, and the television turned on, blaring white noise.

"Brother is home..." Gabriel joked half-heartedly, but Castiel knows that Gabriel knew just how exactly screwed they are."

" Get out! now! Take Sam and Dean with you! you need to protect them!" Castiel shouted to Gabriel. "It is me he wants, there is no point sacrificing yourself for me, we do not all have to die here."

"That is where you are wrong brother." The door flew open, revealing a man in his late thirties. The vessel did not hold Micheal well, it was already tearing on his face and arms. "You were both to blame for your actions, both of you revolted against heaven."

Castiel grimaces and looks desperately at Gabriel to take Dean and run. But Dean got in front of Castiel "You are not killing him!"

Michael frowned " Such disrespect. I suppose Castiel never told you why exactly he was so...insistent on keeping you from me."

"Michael, don't! We can still change this-"

"You cannot change what is destined to be. Dean is my vessel, And Sam is Lucifer's."

**Dean's POV**

Dean did not know what to think of what he just heard, it was madness. "Wait..hold up.." Dean stared at Castiel, to confirm. "Is what he is saying true!? I am just some meat suit for this dick!?" He demanded an answer. "And Sam is just supposed..Supposed to be the Satan's little puppet!?Why!?"

There was no way he would allow any of it, besides, they have to say yes for them to take their body, and there was no way he would say yes, neither would Sam.

"Why?" Michael laughs bitterly "You mud monkeys are all the same. You have a divine purpose, you should be honored. You and your brother are all just part of a grand scheme."

"Well if I am so important, Why wont you let me go now?" Dean challenged "Let all of go until our 'destined' time comes?"

Castiel stepped forward " It is not their time. You have no buisness with them at the moment, let them go." Castiel walked over to "Michael, I forced Gabriel into this, he is still in good graces. I will go with you willingly if you let him go."

Michael raised his brow "You are going to accept your fate? After this little tantrum of yours?"

"Castiel! no!" Gabriel protested "I cannot let you go through with this!"

"Quiet! he is doing this on your behalf brother." Michael turned back to Castiel. "You are quite bold and selfless, qualities of a good soldier. Perhaps I still have some use for you-"

"Castiel!" Gabriel shouted again "Don't go back with him, Please!"

"I will, but I have one more condition..." Castiel looked up to Michael "Will you comply?"

"You are in no predicament to make deals. You either come with me now or you die like you were supposed to."

Castiel shakes his head and looks back to Sam, Dean, And Gabriel with a sad expression. There was no way they would let him go so easily, Dean would die trying to bud in...he cannot have that. "I want you to wipe my existence from those who met Gabriel and me. They should never have in the first place. " The words broke his heart, the Idea of Dean forgetting all the time they spent together and the fact that he ever loved him, it killed him.

"I can do that."

"No way, Cas!" Dean screamed "I wont allow it! CAS!" He would have ran to Castiel if Gabriel did not hold him back. "Dammit let go! If he goes through with this, Sam won't remember you either! I SAID LET GO!"

"That is for the best, we should not alter their destiny. I shall do it."

"NO!" Dean cried out "Cas! I don't want to forget you! I love you Castiel!"

Seeing Dean break down tugged at Castiel's heart strings, but Castiel knew it was for the best. Dean would refuse Michael if he remembered him. Michael might just of killed him right now and search for another worthy vessel for the future. This way, Dean might have a chance to live a few more years in his somewhat normal life. He could still be happy. Castiel forced back tears himself, this was all that he could give Dean,He could not save him, He could not save Sam, Dean. He gave a sad look to Gabriel, who looked like he was in a state of disbelief and pain, he slowly let go of Dean, who went running to Castiel, Hugging him tightly.

"Don't do this! we will figure something out...please.." He pleaded.

"I wanted to be an angel you always called me, before I was a real angel, I wanted to watch over you and love you. I wanted to be your angel." Castiel choked back a few tears "But I love you far too much to watch you or your brother sacrifice your lives for mine."

"You are my angel Castiel, and you can still be! Right now! tell that dick you are not leaving me!"

"Dean, I am sorry." Castiel choked out, before pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead. He caught Dean's body as it fell limp to the ground, gingerly helping him reach the floor. " I am so sorry." Castiel went in to kiss Dean one last time, but hesitated. "Just remember Dean, angels are watching over you, always..." He leaned down and gently kissed DEan on the forehead, before standing up slowly to Face Sam, who was frozen in fear. "It won't hurt Sam, I promise... I am sorry it had to end up like this." He looked at Gabriel, who was near the brink of crying himself."

"Dammit Castiel..." Gabriel grabbed Sam and kissed him Gabe stopped, he spoke before Sam could even get a word in. "Damn I am going to miss that." He sighs heavily, trying to keep his voice from cracking "Listen here Samsquanch, there are a lot of lessons you need to learn, and you will make a lot of mistakes. Sure, you won't remember any of this,but just know that some lessons need to be taught quicker than others..." He raises his arm "Love you Sam" He pressed two fingers to Sam's head, catching Sam as he fell. "I will take them home, I will not be joining you." Glares slightly at castiel before picking up Sam and walking over to Dean. "I will not interfere, but I am retiring this mess, I am sick of these feuds. I'm going to carve out my own little corner of the world. No angels or humans to bother me." He looked over to Michael "Keep him safe Michael, you better not go back on your word." And with that, he fanished with Dean and Sam.

Castiel sighed and looked up to Michael. "Will it be done?"

Michael paused for a second before he held out his hand "No one will remember you or Gabriel. It shall be like you never existed."

Castiel took his hand"And this vessel?"

"It will live on, who knows, you might need it again. But it too, will not remember being possessed by an angel." he sighed "Are you ready to go?"

Castiel looked back to the spot Dean was, before nodding slowly. "Yes, I am Ready."

It has been about eight years after last seeing Dean Winchester. A lot has happened in that short time period, even being sent to hell. Castiel and six other angels were in charge of raising him. He was surprised that he was chosen for the job, considering that the human and himself had past history. But , It was not that Dean would remember him anyway, he nor his brother showed any signs of the loss. Castiel had changed himself, he knew very well that we was not meant to coexist with them, no, He was a good son, a loyal one. That was why he got chosen, it was a test.

He tried speaking once to dean however, while he was in an abandoned Gas N' Sip, hoping that dean would be able to understand him..but unfortunately not. A few more days passed, and after a few more attempts, Castiel decided it was time to find his vessel. His old one actually ended up not that bad, he had a wife and a child. It bothered Castiel only slightly when he asked permission and took over, after all, Jimmy willingly offered himself to Castiel.

When Castiel had finally been able to reach Dean, it was in an old shed. Dean was more than a little paranoid, but that is to be expected. He did not know what rose him from hell, nor did he remember anything like angels that wielded such power other than a demon. So, he was treated as such. The lights shot out as he walked into the building, noticing all the sigils on the walls and, unfortunately for them, none of them were for angels. Bobby was there too, he obviously did not remember him because he grabbed his gun and shot him in the chest a few times.

"Who are you?" Dean ordered "What are you?"

Castiel thought he had prepared for this, yet the words still stung. He did not remember, not even after seeing him again...the time they spent together might as well been non looks over to the long table, seeing a journal. This must be the famous John Winchester journal Dean would always talk about. He lightly flipped through it, remembering all the pride Dean had for his father, all the times he told stories. None of it matters anymore... He had a task at hand... No matter how much he wanted too, Castiel could not live in the past.

"I am Castiel. An Angel of the Lord." No longer your angel, Dean...

**Angel of The Lord**

**_Hey, Makeroomforcastiel here!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the story!_**

**_Please ,PLEASE tell me what you thought of it. I have other stories to start updating on...so please feel free to look into those as well._**

**_Love you all,_**

**_and thanks for reading_**


End file.
